Lubricant, such as oil, is commonly used for lubricating moving mechanical components, e.g., compressor bearings. Lubricant has different viscosities at different temperatures. Different viscosities produce different lubricating effects. For example, the spinning of a centrifugal compressor often heats up the lubricant. Overheated lubricant has a relatively lower viscosity which may have a relatively reduced lubricating effect. On the other hand, when the lubricant is too cold due to, e.g., cold ambient temperature, the viscosity of the lubricant may be too high. Lubricant with too high of a viscosity may also have a reduced lubricating effect.